


Another Day, Another ... Something

by asraidevin



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: AU, Dimension Travel, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Prompt Fill, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asraidevin/pseuds/asraidevin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a prompt from the FB Cullenite group prompt challenge. My prompt was "A DA character comes to our world somehow."<br/>Anders needed a way to be safe, so this seemed like a good fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day, Another ... Something

Another day, another something. I turned off the computer screen and climbed into bed. I lay in the dark imagining that I was curled around my favorite video game character.

I woke in the dark I could hear muttering behind me. “Why are you in my bedroom?”

A familiar voice slipped into my ear. “I don’t know where I am.”

Anders? I rolled over a little, trying to shake the sleep from my head. Must be a dream. “Get into bed and fuck me.”

I rolled over and tried to focus in the small amount of light creeping in through the curtains. I could only see the outline of a male. The telltale sounds of someone dropping their clothing echoed in the silence.

A warm arm curled around me, pulling me closer. Okay, must be dreaming. I snuggled in closer. His lips brushed against my neck. His hand skimmed up to my breast, curling around it.

That woke me up. I lifted my hands and ran them over his hair. Hair just above shoulder length. My eyes were still asleep so I couldn’t focus on details.

“Who are you?” It was a dream, so no reason for my bed partner to be offended.

“Who are you?” he pulled back. That voice sounded familiar. My heart beat a little faster. It wouldn’t be the first time I dreamed about a certain Gray Warden mage.

“Marybeth.”

“Mary,” he repeated. He brushed his lips over mine. “Anders.”

“I know. It’s not our first time together.”

“It’s not?”

“I’ve dreamt of this for a long time.” Many times. I couldn’t say that because he was kissing me again.

“I’m merely glad to be safe. Ever since I left Kirkwall.” He laughed bitterly. “Since Hawke kicked me out.”

“It’s okay, I understand. You don’t have to talk about it now. You’re safe here.”

“I wish I could recall who you are.”

“I’m from a different world,” I said, yawning.

“A different world?”

“Yes. I’d explain but I’m so tired.”

“Maybe in the morning.”

“I wish you’d make love to me before I wake up for real.”

He touched my cheek gently. “Is that what you want?”

Um, hello? Dude? Anders? “Yes.”

“Take off your nightdress.”

I wiggled out of my t-shirt. Best dream ever. His hands on me felt real. More real than any partner I’d ever been with.

His hands roamed my body under the covers while his mouth trailed hot kisses over my neck and shoulders.

His fingers teased whimpers and moans from me as they roamed the peaks of my breast and the valleys of my thighs.

His mouth followed his fingertips until I writhed with need under his attention. His tongue flicked into my navel and I giggled and pushed at him. “I never would have taken you for a tease. But I guess this is my imagination.”

“Imagination?” He put himself between my thighs, which quivered with anticipation.

“This is just a dream.”

“Oh.” He rubbed his hands over my thighs, which wouldn’t stop shaking. “Are you okay?”

“I am … anticipating. Death.”

“Death? You’re anticipating death?”

If she wasn’t so tense she might have laughed. “Yes if you do what I think it’s going to kill me. Which probably means I’ll wake up from this lovely dream.”

“Shall I stop?”

“Hell no.”

“You’re very strange”

“You aren’t the first person to tell me that. I’m ready now.”

His shoulders spread her thighs, his fingers spread her outer lips and his tongue spread the rest.

Sweet mother of … Andraste. Best dream sex ever. Better than real sex. It hadn’t been that long since I had a partner. Geez. I wasn’t that deprived.

His stubbled face rubbed the insides of my thighs as he licked and sucked my sensitive centre.

“I need to touch you,” I panted. “Kiss me.”

He lifted his head a little. “I am.”

I growled then kissed his way up my body, stopping to tease my breasts again. I dug my hands into his hair and pulled him up. I bit his bottom lip and sucked it into my mouth. He tasted like … me.

I moved my fingers quickly from his strong shoulders to his stronger legs. My hand shook as I wrapped it around his cock, stroking from base to tip several times. He was bigger than I had imagined.

He moaned against my shoulder and I felt a sharp pain as I dragged my hand over his balls.

I arched against him, unable to voice my desires. I guided him against me, slicking his head. He obliged and filled me.

His mouth covered mine, a second joining of our bodies, our moans twining together as he moved inside me. The tension swirled inside me, curling in my belly.

As he drove me us, toward ecstasy I clawed the sheets, his back, his ass. His groans and increasing pace led to me believe he enjoyed it as well.

I was close so close, I arched my back trying to get closer when he stopped. Figured that I’d imagine Anders as a tease.

I looked up at him, the dim light casting shadows across his face, making it hard for me to make out his features.

He moved slowly, our eyes locked together. He slipped a finger between us and swirled it around my clit. That was the touch I needed that sent me into a swirling climax.

I bucked against him as the orgasm overtook me and I felt him shudder against me. And gradually we slowed together. Our chests bumped together as we gulped in air.

He withdrew and rolled away. And for a minute I wanted to cry. But then he pulled me against him. “Get some sleep fair lady.”

I snuggled against him, not wanting to but my brain felt fuzzy. End of the dream I guessed. I took a deep breath, hoping to remember his scent.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up slowly. I stretched. What a dream. Damn, I’d even come in my dreams. I was sticky between the legs. I was also still naked, which was strange.

I rubbed my hand over my face, recalling how hot my imagination had been. Then something moved behind me and an arm wrapped around me.

“Oh fuck. Oh fuck.” The blood raced through my ears.

“Mmm.” Lips kissed my shoulder.

I eased out of his embrace. “I need to use the facilities,” I said, and before he could answer I closed myself in the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror. This was another dream. That’s all. There was no way Anders was in my bed. It was not possible.

I opened the door and and tip-toed back into the room. Whoever was in my bed was under the covers.

Had I gone to a convention or some cos-play group last night and hooked up with a guy who looked like Anders? I peered over the bed and was greeted with longish blonde hair and pouty lips. His stubbled chin.

I hopped a few times. Last night? I played some video games, read some Anders fan fic, and went to bed early. And then had that dream.

Oh fuck, that hadn’t been a dream. Anders how shown up in my bedroom and we’d … had sex.

“How are you here?” My voice was a squeak. I reached for him and then pulled back. I hoped to my other foot. “Do you still have magic? Is Justice in there?”

“How do you know about Justice?” He finally answered.

“It’s a long story. Let’s  say you aren’t in Kirkwall anymore.” She kept out a reference to The Wizard of Oz, figuring that would confuse him more.

“I haven’t been in Kirkwall for at least two weeks. I was running. I went to a cave, it was pure white inside. When I woke with you, I thought I’d stayed at an inn. Found a warm, willing barmaid.”

“I’m far from a barmaid. I need some serious coffee. And clothes. Do you have clothes?”

He shook his head. “This is a lot to take in.”

Oh yes it was. I was torn on running out of the room or jumping back into bed with him. I tossed my robe on him and pulled on an oversized t-shirt and sweatpants. “I’ll be right back. Wear that.”

I realized in the bathroom that I should have given him the t-shirt and sweatpants and put the fluffy, pink robe on myself. I splashed my face with cold water.

Anders, a video game character, was in my house. I looked in the mirror, my lips were bruised and swollen. I pulled my shirt aside to reveal a purple hickey on my shoulder.

He wasn’t just in my house. I had fucked him. He’d fucked me. We fucked. It was amazing. Far better than my last boyfriend. No, all three of my exes combined.

There was so much possibility.

I left the bathroom and found him sitting on the edge of my bed, holding the robe. He was naked. He sensed my presence or heard me and looked up.

Our eyes met with understanding. Remembering. My face flushed. “That’s probably not your thing.” I moved to take the robe. My hand brushed his as he held firm.

Oh god, he was naked.

“Do you have something more suitable?” his voice was a low rumble. Had I not been in shock, I likely would have been weak at the knees. I’d get back to that later, after we figured out what to do.

“Uh, I don’t know. Are you really Anders?”

“Who else would I be?”

“i don’t know. You showed up in my house in the middle of the night.”

“You told me to get into bed.”

My face heated and I looked at the floor. “I thought you were a dream. You got into a strange woman’s bed.”

“I’ve been running a long time.”

“You are safe here. No Templars, no Chantry. No other mages.” My eyes widened. “Can you still control your magic here?” I grabbed my water off the night stand. “Here. Test on this.”

He took the glass and his eyes narrowed. The water inside froze. “There, still have magic.”

“I could package you and sell you. No one has magic here. That I know of.” I twisted my hands together. “Do you know how exciting this is for me? I’m totally fangirling.”

He raised his eyebrow. I grabbed his hand. “Come on. I have so much to show you here.”

“Uh, I’m naked.”

I looked around the room. His were in a pile on the floor. I picked them up and pushed them on him. “Here. Get dressed. We’ll tell people it’s a costume while we go get you something that fits.”

He took them and I left the room. I stood outside my bedroom door and thought about pinching myself. If this was a dream, did I want to wake up? Not really. Fuck it, just enjoy whatever this was.

I found my phone on top of my laptop. I turned it on and flipped through my Twitter feed. He came out in the familiar outfit I’d seen him on my screen a million times. Literally. It did look ragged on the edges, feathers missing.

“Well go buy you something more … earth.”

“Earth?”

“That’s where I live, we live. I’ll try to explain. It will probably be hard to understand. Come on, I want to show you a few videos to prepare you for life out there.” I didn’t want cars and all the noise to frighten him. He needed to be prepared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a good plan until we found a cat video. It went downhill from there. Cats, dogs, horses, those fainting goats. We watched music videos, he was very intrigued by Beyonce’s hips.

I paced around radiating non-jealousy while he watched a bunch of half naked women dancing.

I reached around him and flipped off the screen. “That’s enough for now. Too much screen time is bad for your eyes.”

“It is? I could heal them couldn’t I?”

I pressed my fingers to my lips. “We should find someone to try that on. Maybe. I hate to subject some more person to random uncontrolled magic that we know nothing about.” I waved my hand. “Never mind.”

He stood up and pulled me against him. “Do I seem prepared for whatever world I stumbled into?”

“Yes. Hey wait, can you heal this first?” I pulled my shirt aside and showed him where he’d bitten me.

“Does it hurt?” he murmured, rubbing his fingers over the spot.

My eyes drifted closed and I leaned against him. “Not really.” The skin under his fingers tingled.

“Amazing. Do you know what you could do this world with your skills? Come on, let’s go explore the world Anders.” I pulled myself from his embrace but kept my arm around his waist.

“Is there really no magic in this world?”

“Depends how you define magic I suppose. No magic though. No templars. I suppose other mages may have made it to this world, but they haven’t announced themselves on the news.”

“The news?”

I sighed. “Let’s take this one thing at a time. Come on. I need coffee. And food.”

~~~~  
  


  


**Author's Note:**

> I may write some more eventually about some adventures of Marybeth and Anders. Running a healing clinic, fostering cats, all the cats. I really struggled. I would also like to write some other characters coming through. It would be a fun little series now that the time pressure is off I can think.


End file.
